


Classy

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: This was absurd. Falling for a student? Her? Bitch, please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Yuki101Shonada! Thanks for the nudge, hopefully this somewhat fits what you were going for haha
> 
> Dunno how long it's gonna be, no more than a few chapters, hopefully
> 
> holding off on that preemptive M; don't know how spicy things are gonna get

Riko scooped up the lightly snoring girl, carrying her upstairs, and tucking her into bed, one last time. She was gonna miss the little demon.

As she turned out the lights, about to close the door, a timid voice beckoned to her.

“Lily…?” Yoshiko rubbed her eyes drowsily. For once she _hadn’t_ been feigning sleep. “Am I…am I ever going to see you again…?”

The redhead knelt down beside the child, gently ruffling her hair. “Of course. We’ll see each other again real soon, ok?”

Yoshiko nodded, fighting the sniffles and tears that were welling up inside. She was a big girl now. She couldn’t let Riko see her cry.

As Riko took one look back, a reassuring smile on her face, Yoshiko couldn’t help but smile herself. “I love you, Lily.”

“…I love you too, Yocchan. Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

Yoshiko trudged through the halls of her new school, groaning internally. Same sounds, same faces, same everything. High school was going to be no different than middle school, which was _so_ regrettably boring.

Admittedly, she herself hadn’t changed much since middle school, but hey, at least she was trying. She’d decided to wear her hair down for once, instead of up in a bun, not that anyone would notice. She only hung out with one person anyways, and said person wasn’t the most observant—

“Yoshiko-chan! We’re in the same class again!” Speak of the devil. One step into the classroom and she’d already been hit by a wall of sound. Hanamaru came bounding towards her, effervescent as ever. She was a handful, but Yoshiko couldn’t help but crack a smile; she’d missed the limitless energy of her one and only friend.

“Ah, Zuramaru, have a good break?” She’d realized her mistake as soon as she made it. What she meant to be a simple exchange of pleasantries Hanamaru no doubt saw as an opportunity to launch into her usual tirade about the fascinating life of a shrine maiden.

“Oh my gosh, zura, you’d never believe all the fun stuff I did over break—”

“Alright class, please take your seats.” A sharp voice cut Hanamaru off, Yoshiko waving apologetically to the brunette as she stumbled to her seat.

Back turned to the class, the teacher wrote her name on the board. Yoshiko couldn’t help but stare, not at her ass (she liked to think she was more civilized than that), but at her long, silky, red hair. It was a dark auburn color, so tantalizing and oh-so familiar. As she turned to face the class, her dazzling amber eyes in full view behind a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles, Yoshiko didn’t even need to read the name on the board to confirm her suspicious.

“Hello everyone, I’m Sakurauchi-sensei, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher this year!”

Yoshiko could only stare in disbelief at the woman that stood before her. It’d been over ten years since she’d last seen her, when the redhead was nothing more than her babysitter.

Riko had matured remarkably since her days of looking after Yoshiko. She’d gone from cute girl next door to elegant, refined woman. She was fucking gorgeous.

Yoshiko turned to survey the class, seeing several mouths agape and several flushed cheeks, amongst both guys and gals alike. She almost wanted to nod her head in agreement, as if to say “I know, right??”

As Sakurauchi-sensei began taking roll, Yoshiko came upon the sudden realization: what if Riko didn’t remember her? After all it’d been sooo long and she looked completely different and—

“Tsushima Yoshiko?”

She found, even before her hand shot up in the air, Riko’s bright eyes gazing at hers, a warm smile on her face. She could’ve sworn a wink followed.

“H-Here…” Their eyes met, for the briefest of eternities before Riko moved on to the next student. No no, her heart definitely wasn’t fluttering.

...

As her first day come to a close, the rest of the class filing out of the room, Yoshiko found herself planted in her seat, unable to move. She’d been planning on bolting out of there as soon as the bell released her, but her body had other plans, plans to reacquaint herself with her long-lost babysitter, it seemed. Once her last classmate had walked out the door, her feet willed her to the front of room, where Riko was erasing the blackboard.

“H-Hey…Lily…”

The redhead stopped what she was doing. “That’s Sakurauchi-sensei to you,” she turned around, a smirk plastered on her face, “Yocchan~”

Yoshiko’s cheeks were burning. She hadn’t been called that name in a long time.

Suddenly, she felt her whole body warm up, Riko’s arms ambushing her, enveloping her in a hug.

“So, how’ve you been, Yocchan? It’s been so long since I last saw—"

Ever since she was little, Yoshiko had dreamt of locking lips with Riko. Apparently, somewhere in her mind, ten years was enough waiting.

Her lips cut Riko off midsentence, muffled objections melting into a soft, passionate, kiss. But it was over as soon as it begun, Riko finally regaining her senses and pulling away.

“W-What was that!?”

Yoshiko stood in wide-eyed horror, finally beginning to realize just what had transpired.

“I-I-I don’t know…I’m sorry!!!”

She raced out of the classroom, blinking away tears. What sort of cruel demon had possessed her this time? Yoshiko definitely didn’t have the stones to pull such an act of treachery. No, this was the work of someone far more sinister.

 

* * *

Zuramaru  
  
**Yoshiko:** HELP, I KISSED SAKURAUCHI-SENSEI  
  
**Hanamaru:** Whoa really  
  
**Yoshiko:** YES, REALLY  
  
**Hanamaru:** Well she is awfully pretty  
  
**Yoshiko:** ZURAMARU THAT’S NOT THE POINT  
  
**Yoshiko:** WHAT DO  
  
**Hanamaru:** I don’t know maybe ask her out  
  
**Yoshiko:** Zuramaru I think there’s something wrong with you  
  


* * *

 

Yoshiko wanted to skip school the next day, she really did. But a part of her wanted to see what Riko’s reaction would be (also read as, “her mom wouldn’t let her stay home”). Detention was off the table; who’d want to be alone in a room with someone that just assaulted them? Maybe a suspension? That wouldn’t be so bad.

...

“Tsushima-san, may I talk to you after class?”

Yoshiko could feel the dirty looks being sent her way. Day two and this kid was already in trouble? Maybe the stares from her classmates were warranted. But even more interesting, was the look on Riko’s face. Her delivery had been blemished by a quivering voice, all whilst avoiding eye contact. And Yoshiko could’ve sworn she was blushing.

_Did she actually enjoy the kiss?_

The thought did cross her mind. Whether she should entertain that thought, she hadn’t decided.

...

The silence must’ve lasted a good five minutes. Yoshiko knew Riko was itching to speak up, so she kept her mouth shut out of politeness.

“Yocc… _Yoshiko-chan_.” Riko bit her lip shyly. “A-Are you going to explain to me what happened yesterday…?”

Yoshiko sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. “…Would you believe me if I said I was possessed by a demon?” It was partly true, Yohane _had_ made her do some crazy shit in the past.

“No I wouldn’t, and I’m honestly surprised you’re still into that stuff.”

“Well…” It was no use. Riko would see through any of her lies. “What if I told you I was in love with you…?”

“H-Huh?”

Yoshiko was not about to let her resolve falter, but she couldn’t help it. “R-Remember…all those times when I was little, when I used to say that I was going to…m-marry you, and stuff like that…?”

“I…I thought you were just joking around…”

“Well I wasn’t, ok?” Yoshiko felt her rage, her embarrassment, _something_ , building up. It’s not like it was Riko’s fault though. Who in their right mind would take what a child had to say at face-value? “Now that I’m older I thought that, maybe…you know...”

It was a longshot, that much Yoshiko knew. But to be fair, she’d already kissed Riko before she had a chance to think about any of this stuff; it’s not like she had a choice other than to confess.

Riko stared at her in disbelief. “Y-You know we couldn’t do something like that. I-I’m your teacher, a-and you’re my student—"

“That can’t be the _only_ reason.”

“Why would I need any other reason…?”

Yoshiko felt her heart leap inside her chest. Maybe Hanamaru was onto something. “Because if that’s your only reason, it means you're scared you might _actually_ have feelings for me.”

“W-What?”

“You could’ve easily said you weren’t interested. But instead you gave some lame excuse about why we can’t be together. Which means if we _weren’t_ student and teacher, you’d be all over me.” It felt a bit sleazy to be so smug, but Yoshiko would be the first to say it felt good to go on the offensive.

“T-That’s ridiculous!”

“Says the one who kissed me back~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! First week of schoooooooooooooool

Riko stared out, into the crowd of faces, doing her best to compose herself. But it was no use. Try as she may, every time her gaze would fall upon _her,_ upon her fallen little angel. Yoshiko was still a high schooler, sure, but compared to the drooling little kid she used to babysit, the girl in front of her was anything but a child. Riko was disgusted with herself for even entertaining the notion that Yoshiko was attractive, but she couldn’t help it. Her porcelain skin was as lovely as it was fair, smoothing out over defined cheekbones. The gentle arc of her chest was accentuated by the tight-fitting sailor uniforms. Her dark blue hair fell straight to her shoulders, a more mature alternative to the bun she would always wear. And those eyes. Such a scandalous shade of violet, Riko felt herself begging for those eyes to undress her.

No, no, no. Absolutely not. This was absurd. Falling for a student? Her? Bitch, please. Riko shook her head vigorously, attempting to rid herself of such encroaching thoughts, only to feel Yoshiko’s eyes on her. Not a second later, they were gone, Yoshiko glancing shiftily away, whispering something (fairly loudly) into her classmate’s ear.

“Zuramaru, quick, she’s looking this way. Pretend you’re in love with me.”

The brunette seemed hesitant, but all too eager to comply. “W-What do you want me to do, zura??”

“I-I don’t know!” Yoshiko stuttered. “Maybe bat your eyelashes at me, or something? You’re the one that’s always reading romance novels!”

Hanamaru nodded her head before scrunching her face, trying her best to pull off an enamored appearance.

Riko couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at the scene unfolding. Yoshiko was _obviously_ trying to make her jealous. N-Not that it worked or anything. There’s no way Hanamaru _actually_ liked Yoshiko, right? Not that it mattered, because there was no way _Riko_ liked Yoshiko...right?

...

The last bell of the day dismissed the class as the students began filing out of the room. Riko was surprised to see Yoshiko leave so fervently; she’d half expected another after-school special.

As the last student packed up, Riko couldn’t help but notice the clumsy brunette attempting to stuff the last of her books into her bag, awkwardly shuffling towards the exit with the heavy satchel over her shoulder.

Riko certainly hadn’t intended to reach out to her, the words just seemed to slip out of her mouth.

“K-Kunikida-san, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Hanamaru was caught off guard. “Hmm? Sure, did you need something, sensei?”

“I was just wondering if…” The redhead twiddled her thumbs nervously. She couldn’t believe she was about to have this conversation. “R-Rather, I noticed you and Tsushima-san are awfully close, I—”

“Ohh.” The brunette’s mouth hung agape. She looked surprised. “I didn’t think it’d actually work.”

“P-Pardon?”

“Yoshiko-chan was trying to make you jealous. And it looks like it worked.” She flashed a sly little grin. “You _do_ like her, don’t you, sensei?”

“K-Kunikida-san! T-This is not about me! I’ve seen you two; she strings you along like some sort of sidekick, and you’re always catering to every silly request she has, never turning her down. To keep playing her games, s-surely you must have some sort of feelings for her…?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” The shit-eating grin on her face ceased to dissipate. “It’d give you just the excuse you need. But I’m sorry, Yoshiko-chan and I are just…friends.” The whimsical smile seemed to fade in an instant, Hanamaru growing suddenly quiet. “After all, she has you…”

Riko felt a sudden pang of guilt, coupled with empathy for having forced her student into such a position. It seemed she wasn’t so wrong about Hanamaru after all. “Kunikida-san…you must realize, I have no intentions of letting Tsushima-san… _pursue_ me.”

“But you like her too…don’t you?”

As much as she couldn’t admit it to herself, something about the lonely brunette before her made her want to confront her feelings for Yoshiko. Riko had never forgotten about her, always keeping Yoshiko in her thoughts. Seeing her all-grown up reminded Riko just how much she had loved Yoshiko, once upon a time.

“I…I don’t know how I feel about Tsushima-san…”

 

* * *

 

Riko felt compelled to set the record straight. She didn’t know what kind of vibe she was giving off, but the last thing she wanted was to be sending Yoshiko mixed signals, to give her false hope, because realistically, they could never be together, no matter how Riko felt about her. And knowing how Hanamaru felt, innocent feelings could get hurt, friendships tarnished, all because Yoshiko has some silly crush on her teacher. She couldn’t let that happen. And thus, Riko found herself at the familiar front door to the Tsushima residence.

“Ahh, is that Riko-chan? My, my, how you’ve grown! Yoshiko’s been talking an awful lot about you lately!”

“H-Has she now…?” The redhead could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. “A-Anyways, it’s very nice to see you, Miss Tsushima. Is Yoshiko home?”

“Yep, she’s right upstairs, why don’t you check on her, hopefully she’s studying, hehe.”

“Will do.”

Riko treaded lightly, up the stairs, gently rapping on Yoshiko’s door. “Y-Yocchan, it’s me—”

The door whipped open in a frenzy, revealing a frazzled, reddened Yoshiko. “L-Lily? I-I mean Sakurauchi-Sensei, w-what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to talk, can I come in?”

“S-Sure…”

Riko took a step into Yoshiko’s room, the same bedroom she’d been in so many times before. It had hardly changed since the last time she’d been over.

“H-How about I go make us some tea?” Yoshiko offered.

The redhead nodded politely, taking the opportunity to peruse the room. Her fingers trailed along the wooden desk, a place where she’d spent several hours doing homework, watching over Yoshiko as she slept soundly. A textbook was cracked open on the desk; it seemed Yoshiko had been studying after all.

On the corner of the desk, just out of reach of the light of the desk lamp, was a picture frame. Riko picked up the frame, smiling at the two girls pictured. Yoshiko was flashing her signature pose, while Hanamaru’s arms wrapped tightly around her. They were cute together.

“S-So, what did you want to talk about?” Yoshiko reentered the room, setting the tray of tea down.

As Riko took a seat, she noticed Yoshiko trembling slightly. _So much for that brazen confidence of hers._ “We need to put an end to this, Yocchan.”

“Huh, w-what do you mean?”

“This whole cat-and-mouse game. If things keep going the way they are, someone’s going to get hurt.”

Yoshiko gingerly set down her cup of tea. “I-I don’t understand…If this is about the kiss, I apologized—”

“It’s not that...it’s just, I’m starting to get these feelings…” Riko felt her earlier blush returning, a frequent occurrence whenever she caught these “feelings”.

“W-What? What kind of feelings…?”

“D-Don’t make me say it…” she spluttered, following it up with a sullen sigh. “Look, we can’t be together, you know that as well as I do.”

“I most certainly do not!”

“I’m your teacher, Yocchan! Do you know what kind of trouble we could get in? You’re young, don’t throw away your life just for me—"

“Enough with the excuses, already!” Yoshiko shouted, frustratingly. “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t want this, that you honestly don’t have…feelings for me…then I’ll back down! For good!” Her violet eyes glistened with more sadness than anger.

“I…I can’t….” Riko admitted, defeatedly.

“Then why!? Why can’t we be together!?”

“Don’t you get it!?” Riko stood up abruptly, cornering the fallen angel, towering over her. “I can’t control myself around you! Every time you look at me with those eyes, I just…I just can’t help falling in love with you!” Her gaze met Yoshiko’s as she felt her conscience slipping away. Her fingers moved on their own, meeting Yoshiko’s delicate skin, tracing along her full, pink lips, down to her chin, tilting her head upwards. Yoshiko looked so exposed, so vulnerable. But the lust in her eyes was unmistakable. Riko leaned in, eyes closed, her lips meeting Yoshiko’s for the second time. Her tongue slipped into Yoshiko’s mouth as the two collided, passionately, carelessly. Tears spilled down her face, doing nothing to obscure the saccharine sweetness that was Yoshiko lips. The kiss continued, neither giving way to the other, until they both grew weary from guilt.

“We can’t be together,” Riko panted, tears still streaming down her cheeks, heart heavy with remorse, “It’s just not meant to be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter will do it
> 
> I PROMISED A HAPPY ENDING at least for the yoharikoers


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshiko had truly loved Hanamaru, she never doubted that for a second. But, had she not harbored feelings for a certain someone else, their relationship might still be intact today. She never regretted the relationship, Hanamaru didn’t seem to either. It seemed petty, wanting to justify it all, but in the end, Yoshiko couldn’t deny that she learned a great deal about herself – about growing up.

“Why are you apologizing, zura?” Those bright yellow eyes were unwavering, never an ounce of blame, repressed or otherwise. It was almost unfair.

“I…I’m in love with someone else…That’s not fair to you!”

And Hanamaru would simply flash that heartwarming smile of hers. “And I knew that before I confessed to you. If anything, I should be the one apologizing.”

“…What for?”

“Don’t you think it’s selfish of me? To want to keep you all for myself?”

 

* * *

 

The cars whistled on by as Yoshiko stared off into the fading sunset. The ocean was in full view, sparkling underneath the incandescent rays. It’d been a long train ride indeed. Whether she wanted that ride to end, whether she actually wanted to be home, she wasn’t sure.

Her walk from the station was christened by a gentle snowfall, the sight of which brought a smile to her face. She’d almost forgot the feeling, not just of snow, but of such wonder and amazement. All of that seemed so far in the distant past.

She trudged through the thin veil of snow, watching her boots leave footprints with every step. She paid no mind to her surroundings; she’d walked this road a thousand times to and from school—

“Yocchan?”

The voice was unmistakable, even after all this time. Yoshiko looked up to find Riko, radiant as ever, looking not a day older than when she saw her last. Her auburn hair was strewn gently in the snow-scattered winds, her vibrant amber eyes glistening with youthful optimism.

“L-Lily? W-What’re you doing here?” It’d been so long, Yoshiko was wholly unprepared for such an unexpected reunion.

“I work here, silly.” Oh god her laugh, it was ambrosia to the ears. “Back on holiday, I presume?”

Yoshiko could care less about such pleasantries. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around Riko, to feel her warmth again. But she was in no position to do such a thing, instead nodding her head meekly in response.

There was an almost anticipatory note to Riko’s expression, her stature. Clearly she was waiting for Yoshiko to make the next move. Yoshiko had no choice but to oblige.

“H-Hey…do you maybe wanna grab dinner or something? I know it’s like super last minute, so only if you want—”

“I’d love to.”

 

...

 

“A ramen stand, huh?” The redhead didn’t seem displeased, intrigued, rather. Not that Yoshiko could decipher the difference.

“O-Oi, if you wanted to go somewhere else, you should’ve spoken up!”

“No, no, this is fine~” Riko cooed.

“Hmph, why does it even matter, not like this is a d-date, or anything…” She didn’t know why she brought up the “d”-word; kind of defeated the purpose of claiming it _wasn’t_ a date when she was the one who brought it up in the first place.

“What, you can’t eat ramen on a date?”

“I-I mean, usually first dates are somewhere a bit more…classy.” Not that Yoshiko had much experience with first dates.

“Oh? And since when are you one to be classy?”

“H-Hey, I’m not a kid anymore…”

“Hmm, is that so?” Riko’s taunts were doing nothing for her nerves. “Anyways, I think this is a perfect spot for a first date.” With a wry smile, she glanced over at Yoshiko, who quickly buried her face in a menu.

All throughout the night, Yoshiko couldn’t help but be entranced by every one of Riko’s immaculate gestures: the tepid amount of sass accompanying each word that left her perfect, glossy lips, the flick of her wrist whenever she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the soothing hums of agreement, the tender laughs, soft and genuine. She’d never forgotten her love for Riko, but boy howdy, was she falling in love again.

 

* * *

 

Riko forced her against the apartment door, slamming it shut. Their lips crashed together, furiously, Yoshiko hastily peeling Riko’s jacket off her shoulders.

“You’ve been pretty assertive today, huh?” Yoshiko panted in between staggered breaths, Riko lifting her shirt over her head. “What took you so long…?” Her nervousness had since dissipated; she wouldn’t let Riko have all the fun. “I would’ve thought you’d jump my bone right after graduation.”

Riko grew silent, her undressing of Yoshiko slowing to a halt.

Yoshiko panicked, was it something she said? “I’m sorry, I—“

“…I thought at one point, that you guys might make it…” Riko managed to whisper, “You and Kunikida-san, I mean.” There was a certain melancholy to her disposition, one Yoshiko thought was ill-suited of her, especially from what she’d seen so far that night.

“It’s been almost a year since we broke up,” Yoshiko retorted, “And I never heard from you…I thought maybe you’d moved on…”

“I-I wasn’t sure you still felt the same way about me…” Riko clarified, “I didn’t want to be presumptuous, I wanted to give you space after your break up, and I—"

“And what if I never came back?”

“…Well…” Riko choked back tears, “I was prepared from the very beginning to let you go.”

“What…why would you do that?”

“…Because I love you. I always have.” Riko’s lips gently grazed the fallen angel’s cheek. “Your happiness, means more to me than anything—”

“Which is why you had to protect me, huh?” Yoshiko rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m a big girl now, Lily, I don’t need you to babysit me anymore.” She sighed, a faint blush returning to her cheeks. “A-Although I don’t mind you holding my hand…every once in a while…” She looked up at Riko through shy eyes, just in time to catch Riko’s arms around her, embracing her warmly, lovingly.

 

...

 

Yoshiko lay awake, not even the soothing sounds of Riko’s restful breathing enough to woo her to sleep. Just hours ago, she’d imagined she’d be sleeping in her own bed back home, never dreaming she’d run into Riko, never dreaming they’d lay side by side in the same bed.

Yoshiko spent the majority of high school resenting Riko for being so prude, so unreasonable. But deep down inside she knew Riko had been right. Every kiss, every lame attempt to pursue her felt so wrong, but she’d chocked it up to “love making you do crazy things”, or even “Yohane making her do crazy things”. It took years of that resentment, years of loving and being at Hanamaru’s side, years of solitude, loneliness and pining, to finally grow up. Laying in bed, Riko Sakurauchi nestled in her arms — nothing felt more right.

She couldn’t help but smile. “I love you, Lily.” Her eyes drifted shut before hearing her lover’s reply.

“…I love you too, Yocchan. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO ONE SHOTS


End file.
